


Helpless

by CalmSurrender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, One Shot, clueless kara, flirty lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: Kara is the densest person on earth. Lena doesn't let this stop her from trying to flirt and get what she wants (which is Kara)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> This is a very cracky and silly fic. A lot was inspired by the incorrectsupergirl tumblr (check it out, it's hilarious) and some posts i've seen or quotes i remember from hilarious shows like parks and rec. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also for you Vallern. I hope you like it and I also hope you feel better soon. Ilu :*

“Thank you so much Miss Luthor for your time, you don’t know how much it means to me.” Kara gives Lena Luthor a bright smile.

“Please, Miss Danvers, you can call me Lena, or even better, you can call me tonight.” She gives Kara a cheeky smile back and heads to the door as well.

“If you’re going to let me call you Lena then please call me Kara as well.” She looks at her confused now. “What do you mean? Did something happen? I don’t think I have your number.”

Lena just shakes her head and smiles at Kara fondly. “Pass me your phone.”

Kara obeys and hands Lena her phone. She sees her typing something and in a few seconds the phone is back in her hands.

“There you are. It’s my phone number if you ever need another interview, in a more private location even.” Lena looks Kara up and down.

“Don’t worry, Mis-, Lena, your office is just perfect, you don’t need to go out of your way to accommodate me.” Kara gives her a wide smile.

Lena just sighs and nods.

“Thank you very much again, I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Can’t wait.”

And with that Kara is gone.

* * *

 

She’s in her way to Alex’s apartment when she gets a text.

Lena Luthor  
8:27pm

_It’s a nice occurrence to see you around my office, you should make it a habit ;)_

Kara doesn’t remember giving Lena Luthor her number since she only saw her writing hers down but the text makes her smile anyway. She’s a very nice person.

Me  
8:29pm

_Thank you for thinking so Lena! You’re fun to be around as well. I won’t even ask how you got my number lol. I hope you have a nice night!_

Lena Luthor  
8:30pm

_It’d be nicer if I was with someone else ;). A lady doesn’t reveal her sources! But I’m always adamant to get what I want._

Kara looks at the message confused. She must be talking about a friend, maybe a boyfriend? The thought makes her sad for some reason she cannot place. Loneliness perhaps.

Me  
8:34pm

_Well that’s a very good quality to have! :)_

Kara doesn’t know what else to say, she doesn’t really want to ask her personal questions. It’d be rude since they barely know each other.

Lena Luthor  
8:35pm

_I have a lot more where those came from ;)_

“Wow Lena really seems fond of the wink emoji. I like it.” She thinks to herself.

Me  
8:36pm

_I don’t doubt it for a second Lena! You’re a very powerful and interesting young woman and you should really be proud of yourself!_

Lena Luthor  
8:42pm

_Wow thank you Kara, you really know how to leave a lady speechless. I like that in my women even if I’m often the one that does it, for different reasons ;)_

“She’s very strange but I like her.” Kara just shrugs and focuses in the typing.

Me  
8:43pm

_I’m sure there must be plenty of reasons, like I said you have a lot of admirable qualities :)_

She takes her keys and opens the door, still looking at her phone waiting for Lena’s reply.

“What are you doing here, Kara?” Alex is at the door looking at her sister surprised.

Kara jumps a bit, caught off ward. “What do you mean? I should ask you the same question!”

“I live here Kara.” Her eyes’ widen and she looks at her surroundings, noticing she’s not at her home.

“I should ask you a different question.” Alex just rolls her eyes and looks down, amused.

“Seriously though, I’m sorry, I totally forgot I was coming here and to also give you a heads up.” Kara looks at Alex apologetically and rubs her arm.

“It’s okay Kara you know you’re always welcome here, where’s your mind today though?”

“Do I sense my niece?” Astra comes out from the bedroom smiling and gets close to Kara to give her a hug. Kara returns it and squeezes her aunt hard.

“Hey auntie, long time no see.” Astra smiles at her and then gives Alex a kiss in the cheek. Alex slaps her away but smiles.

Just then her phone vibrates in her hand.

Lena Luthor  
8:51pm

_I can teach you all of my admirable qualities if you want to. In fact, you should come over, my parents aren’t home ;)_

Alex and Astra look at Kara amused, she has the most confused look on her face and they are curious about it.

“Kara you still here?”

Kara snaps her attention out of her phone and to her family. “Yes I’m here, very focused right now. Paying attention. Of course.” She looks down at her phone again.

“Kara you’re not even looking at me.” Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

“Huh?” She looks at Alex once more.

“What is it? Your mind has not been here since before you arrived.”

“I’m just so confused. Lena started texting me today but her last text is so weird. It says that I should come over because her parents aren’t home? I thought her parents were dead? What’s happening? Maybe it’s a code and she’s been kidnapped!” Kara looks alarmed now.

Alex for her part is looking like she’s trying not to laugh. She goes to say something but Astra stops her, giving her an amused look and squeezing her arm.

“Let us see those messages, I’m sure that’s not it.” Astra tells her niece.

Kara hands them her phone, a worried look on her face. She doesn’t even notice her sister and aunt snickering in the background, too focused on getting ready to fly away at any moment.

A hand on her cheek brings her out of her thoughts.

“Oh my beautiful niece.” Astra pats her cheek again. “Sometimes you’re just too innocent for your own good.”

Alex hits Astra with her elbow.

“Nothing’s wrong Kara, you worry too much sometimes. Lena is fine, you should keep talking to her.” Alex sends Kara a mischievous smile and Kara just nods, not entirely convinced.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” They both offer her an encouraging smile. “So what’s for dinner?”

“I was thinking about ordering a pizza? Or well, more like 4. You’re gonna make all my salary go away spending it on food.”

* * *

 

Dinner goes by very quickly – thanks to the kyrptonians – and Kara decides to really go home after they’re done watching tv.

“Thank you guys for having me! I love you both!” Kara gives them a big hug and heads out, hurrying up.

Alex and Astra are left looking at each other and they burst out laughing at the same time.

“Oh boy, I didn’t think she was that clueless.” Astra shakes her head.

“I still feel bad about not telling her.”

“Let her come around on her own, it’s more fun this way anyway.” Alex rolls her eyes at that.

“Yeah, I can’t deny that. Anyway, I trust Kara, she’ll figure it out.”

“Do you think she knows what she’s doing?” Astra gives her a doubtful look.

“I’m not sure I’ll go that far.”

Astra smiles amused and suddenly grabs Alex bride style and leads her to the bedroom. Alex slaps her away but she’s not even trying hard to get down.

“I seem to recall we were almost in the middle of something before my niece interrupted us? Thank Rao for superhero hearing.”

Alex rolls her eyes and they disappear into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Kara gets home in about five minutes and she grabs her phone again, rereading Lena’s last message and still having no clue of how to answer. She’s still worried she could be in trouble so she asks.

Me  
10:15pm

_Are you okay Lena? Is this a code for you needing help? I know someone who can help you so please tell me if that’s what you need. I’m worried_

She stares impatiently at her phone and just when she’s about to take off flying her phone vibrates.

Lena Luthor  
10:17pm

_You really are something special huh? Are you an alien?_

Kara almost drops her phone reading the last bit. She starts freaking out.

“Oh god, she knows, Alex and Hank are going to murder me. I’ll have to ask him to impersonate me again. Why does this keep happening to me?” She’s about to text Hank when her phone chimes again.

Lena Luthor  
9:32pm

_Because you’re out of this world ;)_

“Wait what??” She looks at her phone confused for what feels like the tenth time today.

Me  
9:33pm

_An alien? What? Me? I’m... That’s a good joke Lena you almost got me there lmao. Me? An alien? I wish lol_

Lena Luthor  
9:35

_You’re something else Kara. Goodnight and sweet dreams ;)_

Lena Luthor  
9:36

_You should come to my office tomorrow. I’ll buy you lunch :*_

Kara brightens up at the mention of free food and good company, a weird sensation in her stomach while thinking about having lunch with Lena Luthor, she’s just excited for making new friends she thinks.

Me  
9:36pm

_Thank you, Lena that’s very nice of you *-*_

After sending that last message, she falls asleep.

* * *

 

She gets to the new DEO base earlier than she usually does and Winn is there to greet her.

“Why are you more smiley than usual? Oh no please tell me you haven’t planned something potentially dangerous and lethal or even worse, that could get me in trouble with my new boss?”

Kara looks offended. “Winn, when have I ever put you in an unsafe situation?”

Winn crosses his arms. “All the time.”

“Well then you should be used to it!” Kara rolls her eyes.

“I don’t want to end up in jail!” Winn complains. “Doesn’t seem like a good place for this cute face.” He points to himself. Kara rolls her eyes again.

“I’ll ignore you said that and I’ll concede you that point. Jail is not fun, I’ll tell you that.”

Winn looks surprised. “Wait, you’ve been to jail?!”

Kara looks to the horizon, a million thoughts in her head. “Twice. In Monopoly.”

Just then Alex and Hank come in with the news of some alien attacking and possibly hiding in an abandoned building. Winn runs to his computer to do whatever it is he does on it, Kara will never know. He finds the exact location and she’s gone in a flash. Alex rolls her eyes and quickly follows behind, heading for her motorcycle.

It turns out to be empty and they return to the DEO, ready to take it out on Winn. He looks at them scared.

Hank sensing what they’re after stops them. “Hey, this is no time to blame Winn.”

“Thank you sir. Finally somebody said it.” He looks relieved now, finally breathing.

“There will be plenty of time to blame Winn later, when this is resolved.” Winn gasps but they pay no attention to him.

“Are you guys really sure our subject is not there? I’m still getting the signal.” He looks at his computer screen confused. “Wait, I’ll turn on a camera that’s still working.”

It turns out the alien can camouflage so Alex and Kara make their way back again.

“And they have the nerve to come and blame me.” Winn whispers to himself. Hank squeezes his shoulder and Winn looks up surprised.

“Good job.” Winn’s eyes fill with tears and he looks away.

“Are you going to cry?” A coworker that’s sitting next to him asks.

“What? No! I’m too tough to cry!”

“You were crying today after you watched some dog video.” The coworker rolls his eyes.

“It was a dog that was learning to bounce on a bed!! I may be tough but I’m also human!! Shut up!”

“Whatever you say, man.”

After a few minutes Alex and Kara return, Kara carrying the alien on her shoulder.

“Well that was quick.”

“Nothing can defeat the Danvers sisters, duh.” Kara says proudly winking at Alex. Alex just shakes her head.

“True that.”

She looks at the time, it’s almost time for lunch. Alex and notices too.

“Hey, wanna grab lunch with me?”

“Oh thank you, but I actually told Lena I’ll eat with her today.”

Alex gives her a knowing look, confusing Kara. “Oh really now?”

“Yeah, why? Oh do you think I should bring something?”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll be happy if you just bring yourself.” There’s that knowing smirk again. Kara decides she has no time to question it.

“Um, yeah. So I’ll be heading out now. See you later?”

“See ya, good luck.” Alex winks and Kara leaves. Winn gives her a strange look.

“She has a date and she doesn’t even know it.” His eyes widen but then he smiles.

“Oh, classic Danvers.” Alex glares at him and Winn physically shrinks in his seat.

“What do you mean?” She crosses her arms, waiting for the answer.

“Oh no, um,” Winn visibly gulps. “Don’t you remember when Hank confronted you about liking Astra and you went all “That’s disgusting. And wrong. I didn’t even – why would I – I’ve never liked anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your – you have the nerve, the audacity. Astra is my sister’s aunt, technically. And she’s terrible, face wise. And how do I know you’re not the one that likes her? Maybe you are, you’re trying to throw me off. Check and mate.” It was kind of funny as well.”

Alex looks ready to murder someone and Winn is dreading the day he was born.

“How can you even remember the whole thing, I’m gonna-“

“Please not in my face.” He stands up and runs away.

Alex just sighs and decides to call Astra. Today’s been exhausting.

* * *

 

Before she notices it, she’s waiting outside Lena’s office and still feeling awkward about not bringing anything with her.

Lena’s secretary announces her and she hears her name coming from inside so she follows the sound.

“Kara you’re always welcome to come,” Lena smirks.

“In?” Kara finishes, thinking it’s funny to be completing her sentences like this.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lena looks at her confused.

“Um, you know, come in?”

“Oh, sure.” Lena looks her up and down. “You look stunning.”

Kara blushes at that. “I’m, um, thank you Lena, you look beautiful today… not that you don’t look beautiful everyday but, uh, you know what I mean.” She fixes her glasses, looking anywhere but at Lena.

Lena chuckles and smiles fondly. “Please take a seat. Lunch will be here soon.”

Kara does as she’s asked and silence falls between them. She looks at Lena and feels uncomfortable under her intense gaze and there’s the sensation in her stomach again, confusing her even more.

“So how did saving the world go today?” Lena asks, still looking at her intensely.

Kara is about to answer and talk about the alien she encountered until she catches herself. “Saving the world? I, what? What do you mean? I don’t know what… what?”

Lena smirks. “Oh you know, being a reporter, making sure the unheard voices are finally heard and all that, a humble profession that suits you.”

“Oh, that, I, um,” Kara’s blushing again. She wants to punch herself in the face. “It’s going slow right now but I’m sure it will get better soon. Thank you Miss Luthor, you think too highly of me.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate how my last name sounds coming from you but I thought we agreed you’ll call me Lena?” There’s that intense look, back again. Kara gulps.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous or something, Lena.”

Lena smiles at that. “Do I make you nervous Kara?”

Before Kara can even say anything – not that she had the slightest clue of what she could say to that – the food finally arrives. She helps settle it in the table but Lena’s examining eyes make her lose focus and she drops what it looks like the dessert: some freshly cut fruits.

“Oh god I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy sometimes.”

Lena just chuckles. “It’s okay, Kara, it’s only an apple and a banana. What could they cost? $40?”

Kara opens her eyes wide. “Um, you’ve never have actually set foot in a supermarket, have you?”

Lena dismisses the comment and points for Kara to sit and eat.

Kara almost moans at the first taste of the food and she notices Lena looking at her again and licking her lips. She blushes and her stomach feels like it’s doing a backflip. It must be because it wants more of the delicious food.

They eat in silence for a bit, it’s comfortable. Kara is trying very hard not to inhale her food. Lena smiles at her.

“There’s food left if you’re still hungry when you’re done, don’t be shy.” Kara beams at that.

“Thank you, I’m actually starving today,” she admits embarrassed because she knows she’s hungry every day at all times, “this is sooooo good and I don’t even know what I’m eating.”

Lena smiles and it reaches her eyes. Kara gets lost in them for a minute. “I’m glad you enjoy it. My chef is my chef for a reason.” Lena clears her throat. “That sounds too snobbish, what I mean is that he’s one of the best and a very close friend so yeah, his food is always delicious.”

“Send him all my praise, I can’t even imagine how amazing it could be to eat like this all the time.” Kara drools a little and Lena chuckles.

“Well, you’re always welcome to come… and taste all you want.” Lena winks at her. “I really like your company.”

Kara thinks Lena has a weird way of phrasing some things but she blushes at the compliment and adjusts her glasses. “I, um, thank you Lena, that’s very nice of you to say. I really enjoy hanging out with you as well.” She looks up at Lena and sends a genuine smile her way.

Lena smiles too and puts her hand on Kara’s knee rubbing it for a bit and then letting go. Kara almost chokes on her food.

"So, um, how's work going?" Kara manages to say once she's gulped the rest of her food.

"Oh it's been very slow, settling in has been kind of a trouble with my brother trying to destroy every building I choose to work in."

Kara feels bad and squeezes Lena's hand in support. "We won't let it happen again." She really means it. "You deserve so much better, don't let your brother bring you down, don't give him the satisfaction."

Lena looks at her, her eyes shining. She puts her hand over Kara's. "Thank you, Kara, I,"

Just then Kara's phone decides to ring. It's Alex. She looks at Lena with a guilty expression. "I'm really sorry, I really have to take this."

Lena nods, looking disappointed but smiling anyway.

It turns out there's an emergency in the middle of the city, a bank robbery so she has to go. She apologizes to Lena profusely and Lena tells her she'll only forgive her if they have dinner together tomorrow. Kara agrees, gives her a hug without thinking and runs out of the office.

* * *

She finally gets home after a long day. She turns her phone on and the first notification she gets is from a message from Lena Luthor. She automatically smiles before even reading it.

Lena Luthor  
7:17pm

_Like always, it's super fun to spend time with you. We should do that more often. Just the two of us, in a more private place ;)_

Me  
9:36pm

_It really was, thank you again for the invitation and I'm in! Especially if your chef cooks :D_

Lena  
9:37pm

_Anything for you :*_

That makes Kara blush. Wait. No, it can't be.

Me  
9:37pm

_You're too nice to me :)_

Lena  
9:39pm

_Do you sing in the shower?_

Wait what? Kara looks at her phone in confusion.

Me  
9:40pm

_Um, yes I do..._

Lena  
9:40pm

_What a coincidence, I do too. We should sing a duet sometime ;)_

Me  
9:41pm

_Sure, I love to sing :D_

Lena  
9:43pm

_Does your left eye hurt Kara_

"I swear I'm so lost right now, what?"

Lena  
9:44pm

_Because you've been looking right all day ;)_

"Oh my god she really is!!!" Kara almost drops her phone and her stomach is doing somersaults. She's blushing for the fourth time today.

Me  
9:45pm

_Lena are you flirting with me?_

She's afraid to press send and be wrong, but it has to be.

Lena  
9:45pm

_I've been trying to since I first met you but thank you for finally noticing ;)_

"WHAT!" She can't even think of an answer for that, too many thoughts running through her mind.

Lena  
9:50pm

_We'll talk about it in our date tomorrow :*_

Kara feels like fainting but the biggest smile fills her face. She needs to talk to Alex.

Me  
9:51pm

_ALEX PLEASE HELP ME LENA'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH ME AND NOW WE HAVE A DATE TOMORROW WHAT DO I DO_

Alex  
9:52pm

_Damn you Kara, why did you have to realize it now and not tomorrow. I lost the bet! Astra is gonna be insufferable now._

"A bet?!"

She locks her phone and decides to try to sleep, green eyes haunting her dreams. She wakes up with a smile on her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara you awkward and clueless idiot.


End file.
